


Eating with a Ghost

by JadedSoul



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSoul/pseuds/JadedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cemetery where they had buried Shaw, well would have buried her had they ever found the body, lay on a grassy knoll overlooking the sea. Root tried to visit as often as she could, staggering her timing so as not to raise Samaritan's suspicions. A small diner located a few blocks away, a favorite of Sameen's, had become her refuge on these trips. They had some of the best pancakes in town after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating with a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> based off an original idea from chancellor-clarke on tumblr (once I figure how to link things here I will)

She knew it was dangerous. The place was in a dead zone, but if anyone tracked her movements she would be easily caught. Still she didn’t care, she took precautions of course, never went at the same times, but if they came for her she could fight her way out.

Root slipped through the entrance and settled into a booth, soon the waitress approached with a smile.

“Hey hun, you want your usual?”

“Yes please” Root replied softly before turning to stare distractedly out the window. Her eyes fell on a group of children playing sball in the street and her thoughts drifted to a life they could have had in another universe.

A plate being set before her startled her out of her reverie. “Sorry dear, didn’t mean to spook you. Here’s your order; coffee, banana chocolate chip pancakes, an extra plate and a side of bacon. Anything else you need?” The waitress asked gently.

“No thank you.” Root answered, as she cut the stack of pancakes on her plate in half. She moved half to the extra plate and slid it with the side of bacon to the empty space across from her.

The waitress walked away, leaving Root to her meal in peace. She was young and kind, Root didn’t know her name but she always left Root alone to sit in peace as long as she wanted.

Root ate slowly, seemingly talking to herself to the casual observer. After an hour or so she stood, put her jacket back on and made her way to the cash register at the front.

“Thank you. It was lovely as always” Root offered to the waitress with an empty smile as she paid for her meal.

“Your welcome dear. Do you mind if I ask you something though?”

Having an idea of what the woman was going to ask Root responded “You can ask.” In a slightly flirty tone that masked a hint of cruel edge, if one listened carefully.

The waitress gave a gentle reassuring smile. “I don’t mean to pry it’s just that you’ve been coming here nearly everyday for the past 6 months or so and you always set the space across from you, but no one ever arrives and you never eat the other half of your food.”

Root let out a hollow chuckle with a sad shake of her head.

“6 months ago I lost someone I cared about very much. She’s buried not far from here. So everyday I visit her grave, I even bring her flowers but she would hate that. I just can’t stand thinking of her being lifeless so I bring the flowers to add color and warmth.”

Root gave a sad half laugh

“She would probably punch me if she ever saw, not that I don’t deserve it. Then I stop here on the way home. This was the last place we were able to eat at together.” With a sorrowful sigh she continued. “I order her favorite food and set half aside so that we can still share a meal together every day.” Looking back to the spot she had recently vacated, food set for a ghost still there.  “Well….” A small smile twitches at the corner of her mouth. “Except the bacon, that’s all her, she was such a ravenous, insatiable little carnivore.” Root added with a wink before sadness returned to settle around Root like a well worn cloak. “I talk to her, tell her about my life. Listen as she scolds me for being a reckless idiot and wait. I wait because she promised me a someday and part of me still thinks she’ll walk in here, like the little spitfire she was, sit across from me and complain that I stole half her food.”

Tears began to glisten in her eye’s. “All actions have consequences and far too often she neglected to consider the cost of those consequences.” A few tears made their way down Root’s face as she allowed them to fall.

The waitress was stunned and heartbroken at such a sad tale “I’m so very sorry.”

“Me too.” Root turned her gaze to bore through the other woman, tears disappeared, her body language shifted, turning cold and hard, an unforgiving malicious gleam entered her eyes. Tilting her head to the side, Root produced a gun from her pocket and raised it level with the waitress’s head. “You should really pay more attention with whom you choose to make deals.”

Without pause Root pulled the trigger, the waitress falling heavily to the floor.

Putting the gun back in her pocket Root turned to walk out the door. Briefly she stopped on the top step and looked up into the night sky. The stars were a little brighter here than in the city.

“Goodbye Sameen.”

Root walked away from the diner, never looking back, not even as the bright glow of a raging fire tore through the darkness from behind her.


End file.
